"Go Win or Go Home" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
17:00 <@Don|> -- START -- 17:01 <@Don|> Fifty days, fourteen contestants, and a heck of a lot of cash! 17:01 <@Don|> It all ends today in the final episode of Wawanakwa. 17:01 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Don joining Leonard and Rodney in the main lodge* 17:01 <@Don|> After a long seven weeks, we've watched eleven campers get voted off the island. 17:01 <@Don|> Now, we're down to our final three. 17:02 <+Rodney|> Final 3? 17:02 <+Rodney|> I thought there were 4 of us! 17:02 * Samey3 runs into the main lodge. 17:02 <@Samey3> You guys will never guess what happened. 17:02 <@Samey3> I checked Amy's cabin. 17:02 <@Samey3> All of her things are gone! :) 17:03 <+Rodney|> GONE?! 17:03 <+Rodney|> Did the cougar get her? 17:03 <@Samey3> No Rodney, she's out! 17:03 <+Leonard09> :0!! 17:03 <+Leonard09> My spell worked! :D 17:03 <+Leonard09> THE EVIL HAS BEEN DEFEATED! 17:04 <@Samey3> Woohoo! 17:04 <@Don|> With the competition almost over, the biggest question remains. 17:04 <@Don|> Who's gonna win it all?! 17:04 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Don standing outside of the cabins by Leonard, Rodney, and Samey* 17:04 <@Don|> Now, time to welcome back the eleven campers who didn't make it to the finals. 17:05 <@Don|> Where they sit will represent who they're rooting for in today's challenge. 17:05 <@Don|> Sitting by the boys' cabin are Rodney's supporters... 17:05 <+Ella|> *waves to Rodney and sits on his side* 17:05 * Jasmine| sits on Rodney's side near Sugar. 17:05 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *waltzes in and smoothly gets on Rodney's side* 17:06 * Sky15 walks over and sits on Rodney's side with Shawn. 17:06 <+Scarlett|> *takes a seat on Rodney's side* 17:06 * Amy13 glares at Samey and sits on Rodney's side, still injured. 17:06 <@Don|> Over by the girls' cabin are Samey's... 17:06 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *waves meekly at Samey* 17:06 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *sits on her side* 17:07 * Topher| sits with Dave on Samey's side. 17:07 <@Don|> And uhhh, right over by that rock there are Leonard's supporters. 17:07 <@Don|> If any. 17:07 <+Leonard09> Hey!! 17:07 <+Max|> *walks to Leonard's side* 17:07 Don| changed the topic of #tdwiki-rp to: RODNEY's supporters (8): Amy, Beardo, Ella, Jasmine, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar | SAMEY's supporters (2): Dave, Topher | LEONARD's supporters (1): Max 17:08 <+Topher|> You got this, Sammy! 17:08 <+Jasmine|> We believe in you, Rodney. 17:08 <+Max|> *weakly cheers for Leonard* 17:08 <@Don|> Rodney, Samey, and Leonard, you'll all be competing in one final challenge to determine the winner... 17:08 <@Don|> Of Wawanakwa. 17:08 <+Ella|> :0 17:09 <+Leonard09> I'm ready!! :D 17:09 <@Samey3> Me too. 17:09 <+Rodney|> I got this. 17:09 <@Don|> Your challenge is divided into two parts. 17:09 <@Don|> First, you'll need to build dummies of yourselves out of wood. 17:09 <@Don|> If you want your supporters to help you, they can, provided they don't get in the way of anything. 17:10 <@Don|> Next, race a lap around the island to make it to a halfway mark at the cliff. 17:10 <@Don|> The last camper to reach the finish point will be eliminated. 17:10 <@Samey3> And what's part two? 17:10 <@Don|> You'll find out... 17:10 <@Don|> IF you make it!!! ;) 17:11 <@Don|> Now let's get this started. 17:11 <@Don|> Ready, set, build! 17:11 <+Topher|> *runs over to Sammy* 17:11 <+Topher|> Come on, Sammy! 17:11 <+Topher|> Let's start building this thing. 17:11 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *runs over too* Yeah lets do it! 17:12 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Errrr, as friends! 17:12 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Just friends :| 17:12 <+Topher|> Thanks Dave! 17:12 <+Topher|> You don't need to keep specifying that! :p 17:12 <+Rodney|> Let's do it, team! You believed in me, and I believe in you! :) 17:12 * Sky15 sprints over to Rodney. 17:13 <+Sky15> I'm here at your disposal! 17:13 <+Sky15> How can I be of assistance? 17:13 * Amy13 starts hacking at a nearby tree with an axe. 17:13 <+Amy13> SAMEY. 17:13 <+Amy13> IS NOT. 17:13 <+Amy13> GOING TO WIN. :@ 17:14 <+Rodney|> YEAH, AMY. That's the spirit! 17:14 <+Max|> *brings some wood over to Leonard* 17:14 <+Leonard09> Make sure to make me look very strong! And intelligent! 17:14 <+Max|> *sigh* 17:14 <+Max|> (conf) Where is an evil lackey when you need one?! Do I look like a sidekick? 17:15 * Jasmine| starts gathering wood. 17:15 <+Topher|> T: *uses an axe to start chopping wood* 17:15 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Alright, *drops a pile of wood* We need alot of thin pieces 17:15 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Cause your so petite. :) 17:15 <+Topher|> Dave, seriously?! 17:15 <+Topher|> What did we say about boundaries? >.> 17:16 <+Beardo|Dave> D: :| Oh right...sorry. :$ 17:16 <+Sky15> *begins chopping up wood* 17:16 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *makes chopping SFX for Rodney's side* 17:16 <+Ella|> ♫ Building, building, all day long! ♫ 17:16 <+Ella|> ♫ With Rodney's chances looking strong! ♫ 17:16 * Sky15 starts piecing together wood parts to make Rodney's feet and legs. 17:17 <+Beardo|Dave> D: :/ *awkwardly builds* 17:17 <+Topher|> *takes out a chiseler* 17:17 <+Topher|> *starts chiseling Sammy's perfect features* 17:17 <+Topher|> Wow... this looks just like you. :D 17:17 <@Samey3> Topher! 17:17 <@Samey3> We don't have much time! 17:18 <+Topher|> *snaps out of it* 17:18 <+Topher|> You're right. Let's do this. 17:18 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *jackhammer sounds even tho hes just hammering in wood* 17:18 <+Leonard09> Get the wood in order, Max! 17:18 <+Max|> *arranges the wood in a pile* 17:18 <+Max|> There. Happy? 17:19 <+Leonard09> Everyone stand back!! 17:19 <+Leonard09> *aims his wand at the wood and nothing happens* 17:19 <+Jasmine|> Uh, Leonard? 17:19 <+Jasmine|> You might want to try actually building the dummy. 17:19 <+Leonard09> Nonsense..this must simply be the wrong spell.... 17:19 * Jasmine| shakes her head. 17:20 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Don standing at the halfway mark* 17:20 <@Don|> And here come our campers now! 17:20 * Samey3 runs over. 17:20 * Rodney| is running over. 17:20 <+Leonard09> *keeps running trying to keep up with the others* 17:21 <+Amy13> Come on, you bag of bones! @Rodney 17:21 <+Amy13> Hurry UP. 17:21 <+Rodney|> You got it, Amy! 17:21 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Go Samey! Go!! GO! 17:21 * Sky15 runs towards Don. 17:21 <+Jasmine|> Let's go Rodney, you're almost there! 17:22 <@Don|> And the first to cross... 17:22 * Samey3 crosses 17:22 * Rodney| crosses the finish line. 17:22 <@Don|> ... Is Samey, followed by Rodney! 17:22 <@Don|> Which means Leonard is out of the game. :D 17:23 <+Leonard09> D:! 17:23 <+Amy13> Ha. <3 17:23 <+Rodney|> Aw.. my buddy? 17:23 <@Samey3> Oh Leonard! 17:23 <@Samey3> You tried your best. 17:24 <+Leonard09> It's alright team! Let's not cry over our losses.... 17:24 <+Leonard09> But everyone must simply join my LARPing team someday! I'd love to have you all! 17:24 <+Sky15> We'd be honored, Leonard. 17:24 <+Jasmine|> Seriously. 17:24 * Rodney| blinks. 17:24 <+Rodney|> What's.. larping? 17:25 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the bottom of the cliff, where Don stands in front of the campers assembled in a line* 17:25 <@Don|> Okay! 17:25 <@Don|> Onwards to part two. 17:25 <@Don|> From here, our finalists have to make their way to the top of the cliff, where... 17:25 <@Don|> In an homage to our first challenge... 17:25 <@Don|> They'll jump INTO the water carrying their dummy! 17:26 <+Amy13> So Rodney has to hold Samey? 17:26 <+Amy13> Get it?! 17:26 <+Amy13> Cause she's a dummy! 17:26 <@Don|> Amy, this is... 17:26 <@Don|> Really not the time. 17:27 * Don| blows whistle. 17:27 <@Don|> GO!!! 17:27 * Samey3 starts running. 17:27 <+Amy13> :@ 17:27 * Rodney| runs as fast as his momma has taught him. 17:28 <+Jasmine|> Whoah! 17:28 <+Jasmine|> You're a real tough guy to beat, Rodney. 17:28 <+Rodney|> Yeah, *huff*, this is, *huff* easy! 17:28 <+Rodney|> No sweat! :( 17:28 <+Jasmine|> You don't have to run the whole way if you don't want to. 17:28 <+Jasmine|> I could always give you a piggy. 17:29 <+Rodney|> You'd do that?! 17:29 <+Rodney|> I don't know if you could lift me.. 17:29 * Jasmine| heaves Rodney over her shoulder and keeps running. 17:29 <+Rodney|> Wow! :) 17:29 <+Rodney|> Thanks Jasmine, you're awesome! 17:29 * Jasmine| giggles. 17:30 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *looks at the other two as they run* So we're uh, we're cool right? @Sampher 17:30 <+Topher|> I guess. 17:30 <@Samey3> Of course we're cool Dave. 17:30 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Thats good because well, Im sorry I acted so crazy, Ive never really had friends before. 17:30 <+Beardo|Dave> D: I didnt really know how to act, but I wouldnt wish for any better first friends. :) 17:31 <@Samey3> Awww, that's so nice. 17:31 <+Topher|> JUST friends, right? 17:31 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *nods head* 17:31 <+Topher|> Then yeah, we're cool! 17:31 <+Topher|> Proud to be your friend man. ;) 17:32 * Amy13 pushes Dave down as she runs by. 17:32 <+Amy13> Move it or lose it, geekwads! 17:32 <+Topher|> Hey, what happened to your spine brace? @Amy 17:32 <+Amy13> Don't need it anymore! 17:32 <+Amy13> So you and your hideous girlfriend can kiss that million goodbye. 17:33 <@Samey3> Too bad this hideous girl made it farther than you did. 17:33 <+Amy13> You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?! 17:33 <+Amy13> You just looove to do everything better than me! 17:33 <@Samey3> What? 17:33 <@Samey3> I don't think I do everything better... 17:34 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Come on guys we can WIN THIS!! 17:34 <+Beardo|Dave> D: We're almost there! *runs faster* 17:34 <+Sky15> Faster, everyone! 17:34 <+Sky15> We can't lose now!! 17:34 * Jasmine| is now running beside Rodney. 17:34 * Rodney| continues to move along with his team, slowing down as he runs. 17:35 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *plays dramatic racing music as he runs* 17:35 <+Rodney|> Thanks Beardo! Always appreciated! :) 17:35 <+Amy13> Ugh, my back is killing me! 17:35 <+Amy13> Anyone wanna give me a hoist? 17:35 * Max| laughs evilly at Amy. 17:35 <+Beardo|Dave> D: Yeah right! 17:36 * Samey3 runs faster than ever. 17:36 * Rodney| looks at Samey and wipes the sweat off his brow. 17:36 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the finalists nearing the edge of the cliff* 17:36 <@Don|> The first camper to jump off the cliff will win Wawanakwa! 17:36 * Amy13 runs beside Scarlett. 17:36 <+Scarlett|> YOU. :@ 17:37 <+Scarlett|> *trips Amy as she's running* 17:37 <+Amy13> Ahhhhh!!! 17:37 * Rodney| continues running. 17:37 <@Samey3> Oh my gosh! 17:37 * Samey3 turns around. 17:38 <+Amy13> MY BACK! 17:38 <+Beardo|Dave> D: *looks back at Samey* What.... :| 17:38 <+Topher|> *stops in his tracks* 17:38 <+Topher|> Sammy?!?! 17:38 * Samey3 runs over to Amy. 17:38 <@Samey3> Amy are you ok? 17:39 <+Amy13> Samey! I'm fine, I... 17:39 <+Amy13> Oh my gosh Samey, look! 17:39 * Rodney| jumps off the cliff and bodyslams into the water 17:39 <@Don|> AND RODNEY WINS WAWANAKWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:39 <+Jasmine|> YES! 17:39 <+Scarlett|> Woohoo! 17:40 <+Ella|> Oh, joyous day. :D 17:40 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *LOUD TRIUMPHANT TRUMPETS* 17:40 * Sky15 applauds for Rodney. 17:40 <+Amy13> Samey, I can't believe you actually came back for me. 17:40 <+Amy13> You just... let Rodney win. 17:40 <@Samey3> Yeah, I know. 17:41 <@Samey3> I've just been thinking. 17:41 <@Samey3> Even though you were really horribly mean to me and kissed Topher behind my back... 17:41 <@Samey3> You're still my sister and we need to be there for each other. 17:41 <@Samey3> No matter how much money's on the line. 17:41 <+Amy13> (conf) *gasp* All these years I've hated Samey for being a wannabe me, but now I realize she's not like me at all! She's actually... really nice. Oh my gosh. Am I... a bad person?!?! 17:42 <+Amy13> Samey. 17:42 <+Amy13> You might be horribly uncoordinated and super lacking in the style department, but. 17:42 <+Amy13> I'm sorry for what I did to you and Topher. 17:42 <+Amy13> That was super mean, and all the other stuff too. 17:42 <+Amy13> And hey! 17:43 <+Amy13> Now that we're not fighting anymore, you're like. 17:43 <+Amy13> Suddenly not as ugly as you used to be. :D 17:43 <@Samey3> Uhhh, thanks Amy. 17:43 <@Samey3> That's sweet. 17:43 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the campfire ceremony, where Rodney is surrounded by his peers* 17:44 <@Don|> Congratulations to Rodney, the winner. 17:44 <@Don|> Of ONE! 17:44 <@Don|> MILLION! 17:44 <@Don|> DOLLARS! 17:44 <+Rodney|> One million dollars, gee, that's a lot of money. 17:45 <@Don|> And a treat you get to take home forever. 17:45 <@Don|> The final marshmallow! 17:45 * Don| tosses it to Rodney. 17:45 <+Rodney|> Wow, it's so soft. 17:45 <+Rodney|> You know, Don. 17:45 <+Rodney|> I couldn't do this without everyone, so I'd like to share this marshmallow! 17:46 * Rodney| rips apart his marshmallow and takes a small bite. 17:46 <+Rodney|> Who wants the next bite? :D 17:46 <@Samey3> I'm good. 17:46 <+Topher|> Yeah, I think I'll pass buddy. 17:46 <+Beardo|Dave> D: :| its not gluten free so... 17:47 <+Jasmine|> I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite. 17:47 <+Jasmine|> But enjoy the million bucks. You really earned it. 17:47 <+Sky15> Congratulations, Rodney. :) 17:47 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *pats Rod's shoulder in satisfaction* 17:47 <+Leonard09> Indeed,you were an admirable foe! 17:48 <+Rodney|> Thanks Leonard. 17:48 <+Rodney|> Now there's just one last thing I have to do. 17:48 * Rodney| walks over to Jasmine. 17:48 <+Rodney|> Jasmine.. I think this is a little late, but.. 17:48 <+Rodney|> I think you might be like the coolest girl I've ever met. 17:48 <+Rodney|> will you be my girlfriend? 17:49 <+Leonard09> :0 17:49 <@Samey3> Awww! 17:49 <+Ella|> How romantic! 17:49 <+Ella|> Oh Jasmine, you must say yes. 17:49 * Jasmine| laughs. 17:50 <+Jasmine|> Well... I don't know about girlfriend, but. 17:50 <+Jasmine|> I suppose we could give dating a shot. 17:50 * Rodney| picks Jasmine up and kisses her. 17:50 <+Beardo|Dave> D: WHOOO!!! 17:50 <+Max|> Oh my. 17:51 * Sky15 looks at Shawn and kisses his cheek. 17:51 * Topher| kisses Samey. 17:51 <+Amy13> Yuck! 17:51 <+Rodney|> Hey. 17:51 <+Rodney|> You know what I think it's time for? 17:51 * Rodney| looks at Don. 17:52 <+Rodney|> Time for you.. 17:52 <+Rodney|> to be flushed! 17:52 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Don in the Flush of Shame* 17:52 <@Don|> Whoa! Guys, this is. 17:52 <@Don|> Really not necessary, seriously. 17:52 <+Rodney|> Just a little pay back from all my friends! 17:53 <+Scarlett|> *snickers* 17:53 * Sky15 watches in excitement. 17:53 <+Rodney|> Does anyone have any last words for Don? 17:53 <+Jasmine|> Sayonara, mate. 17:53 <+Max|> See you NEVER. 17:54 <+Leonard09> EXPIRAMUS!! 17:54 * Rodney| flushes Don. 17:54 <@Don|> Aaaaaaaggggghhh!!! 17:54 <+Topher|> *claps for Rodney* 17:54 <+Beardo|Dave> B: *MORE TRUMPET NOISES* 17:55 <@Samey3> Oh, and by the way. @Amy 17:55 <@Samey3> Think you could try calling me Sammy from now on? 17:55 <+Amy13> Huh? 17:55 <+Amy13> Oh, uh. I mean... 17:55 <+Amy13> I guess if it really bothers you that much... sure, Sammy. 17:56 <@Samey3> Eee thanks! <3 17:56 <@Samey3> *hugs Amy* 17:56 * Amy13 is forcibly hugged. 17:56 <+Rodney|> Aw, I'm so glad you guys are friends now! 17:56 <+Rodney|> We can finally have an awesome wrap party. :D 17:56 <+Sky15> I am SO down for that. 17:57 <+Topher|> Ditto. 17:57 <+Topher|> I might actually miss this place. 17:57 <@Samey3> I know! 17:57 <@Samey3> I actually think I'll miss it too. 17:57 <+Jasmine|> Well Rodney, since you won, you should be the one who wraps up the season. 17:58 <+Rodney|> ALRIGHT. 17:58 <+Rodney|> This has been one heck of a season, and who knows? 17:58 <+Rodney|> Maybe I'll see you all again! 17:58 <+Rodney|> Until then, these are my friends. 17:58 <+Rodney|> And this has been the best 7 weeks ever. 17:59 <+Rodney|> Right here on... 17:59 <+Rodney|> WAWANAKWA!!! :) 17:59 * Don| emerges from the lake. 17:59 <@Don|> Hey, that's my line! 18:00 <@Don|> -- END -- G G G